


Dinner and a dance...

by Temaris



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly snippet of Abby being awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a dance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



If there was one thing that Abby had learned in the last three years, it was if you wanted a thing done properly you had to do it yourself. She slammed another clip into the tranquilliser gun, and took a swift look around the side of the rock she'd hidden behind.

No sign of anything. Becker and his team had insisted that they needed to go ahead, which was fine when you knew what you were doing, but this lot! She shook her head and slid out from hiding, moving as slowly as she could.

The first of the giant bird-things shrieked, but didn't do anything else. She could just see Connor underneath it, one of its feet firmly planted on his back. Next to him lay a dead dinosaur about the same size. The baby birds were munching happily on it, tearing strips off with their sharp toothed beaks.

It took a moment to get a perfect shot lined up -- she didn't want to kill it -- and then she waited for it to be moving away from Connor, in the hope that she wouldn't have to try dragging him out from under a tonne of bird.

Connor was looking wildly around him -- he couldn't quite see round far enough, trapped as he was, to see her, and she winced as the bird shifted its weight on his back and he yelped. Its beak came down to investigate, and she fired. The bird's head twisted around to look at her, and it took two lumbering steps, covering almost two metres before it shrieked and fell to the ground.

The babies were shrieking when she edged around the mama-bird and found Connor creeping off in entirely the wrong direction.

"This way, you idiot," she hissed.

"Abby! I thought you were dead when you didn't come!" He made as though to hug her and she rolled her eyes.

"I was waiting for my chance," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Apart from the massive bruise in the middle of my back," he stretched and grimaced with pain, "I'm fine."

"Good. Less talking, more moving." She pushed him forwards, hurrying them to the anomaly. "It's not going to stay asleep forever."

"You tranqed it?" he said, somewhat indignantly.

"It was that or let you be eaten while I ran back for the other gun."

Connor blinked. "Oh. Okay then."

"Glad to meet with your approval, now hurry!"

"I thought it was asleep?"

"Its boyfriend isn't!" she said, picking up the pace.

They flung themselves through the anomaly, and Abby shoved Connor behind her.

"Don't move," she said, and took aim. A second later the second bird-thing lumbered through after them, and she fired. It made it almost to their feet before it too collapsed.

Abby eyed it with some disfavour, and sighed. "I think we're going to need some help."

"To get it back," Connor said, nodding. "Shifting that thing's going to be a trick."

"That or cooking it for Christmas dinner. Solve the problem of what to feed everyone though. Mega-turkey."

Connor turned to gape at her, and she held her straight face for nearly thirty seconds before giggling. "Your face!" she said. "That was perfect!"

Connor found himself laughing too. "We could call everyone around for Christmas dinner."

"We'd never fit it in the oven," she said, although her thoughtful look suggested she might be trying to think of ways around this. Connor cracked up again, and Abby gave up and joined in.


End file.
